


just another hunt.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Hunt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hurt me,” Dean begged. “Kill me, please. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve anything-”</p><p>Cas kissed Dean to shut him the hell up.</p><p>Castiel wanted to die. Dean wanted to die. But neither of them got their wish in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another hunt.

The hunt was an utter failure. The shifter escaped into the night with four deaths under its belt. It left without leaving behind anything that indicated where it was going: it was untraceable.

Sam and Dean entered the bunker without a word spoken between them. A cloud of misery hung over the two ominously, the tension in the air almost too thick to breathe through.

Castiel recognized the look on the older brother’s face. Dead eyes, slumped shoulders, the way he dragged his feet - this wasn’t unfamiliar to the former angel.

He stood up and promptly left for his bedroom. He knew what was going to happen, and decided that he might as well save himself and Dean some time.

Cas ghosted into his room, not bothering to turn on the light. He stripped off all his clothes before slipping between the covers on his ancient bed. And he waited.

It took Dean a little longer to show up this time - about fifteen minutes. The door creaked open slowly, and the hunter’s body appeared, silhouetted against the brightly-lit hallway. 

His face was lost to the darkness of the room. It was probably for the better.

He walked into the bedroom, and with impossible tenderness, closed the door once again. Dean began to pull off his clothes, moving as if it hurt him to do so. It was painful for Cas to watch, as his eyes adjusted to the blackness.

Dean had barely gotten into the bed before he was kissing Castiel. It wasn’t kind, it wasn’t loving. It was furious, born from the deep well of anguish that Dean kept locked up behind his bottle-green eyes. Cas could almost feel his mouth bruise from the abuse the other man forced onto it.

Dean broke away, tugging his long limbs back into himself like he was afraid that they might sizzle away if they continued to reach for the Sun that was Castiel.

“I messed up.” The words were pushed between quivering lips, almost lost to the softness of the mattress.

“I know,” Castiel soothed. He brushed a hand down the curve of Dean’s spine, not surprised when the man flinched at his touch.

“Hurt me,” Dean begged. “Kill me, please. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve anything-”

Cas kissed Dean to shut him the hell up.

Castiel wanted to die. Dean wanted to die. But neither of them got their wish in that moment.

Dean responded like it was the last thing he would ever do. He pushed his arm down and grabbed Cas with his scarred hand.

They moved together like they were afraid of breaking. They moved like children, like paper figures bending in the breeze. And if either one of them screamed into the other’s skin, they both pretended not to hear it.

They ended up lying on their backs, pale bodies exposed to the cold of the bunker.

Cas felt Dean’s body shake, stilted breathing filling the silence of the room.

The fallen angel cradled the hunter right before he broke down completely. Dean sobbed in earnest, uneven gasps warming the space where Castiel’s neck joined his shoulder.

“Dean,” he mourned. “Oh, Dean. Stay here - I’ll help you. Dean. Dean. It’s alright, Dean. Just stay here, with me.”

He only cried harder. And just like every night before, he doesn’t stay.

The next morning, neither of them could match each other’s gazes.

Sam knows. He always knows.

They find another hunt.


End file.
